Love and forever
by ashxryuko27
Summary: this story shows moments between Ash Ketchum and Sam


**Love of the beauty**

 **disclaimer I do not own totally spies and to let you know this is my first one I made of the crossover showing Ash and Sam are the couple and hope you enjoy it as Sam is having a sleepover and her friends dare her to have love with him now enjoy AshXSam Lemon**

(Beverly hills school")

At the school in the room there was girl long red hair and emerald green eyes. she wears a blue shirt with a large white collar that covered half her body and white shoes. Her name is Sam but she is ordinary girl "I'm poofed at the last mission" she comes back from her mission and she's very tired and drained "I should start a vacation!" she said as Sam heard the door

"It's open!" she said as the door was open what appeared was a Raven hair teen just like her age was wearing A black and blue opened jacket with yellow zipper, white short sleeves with two stripes, and stylized "L" symbol; a space navy shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue colour on the wrists; a red hat with white Poké Ball symbol and white visor; blue jeans; and red sneakersappeared with snacks and soda

"Hey Sam!" as Sam see the teen a smile was shown "Hey Ash!" Sam said happy to see a friend as Ash walked up to her "You look drained something happen in your mission!" Ash asked as Sam stand up then she took one of the soda from Ash. "Nothing Ash. Just some Crooks taking over ththe world can so stupid."

"I hear that." He smiled as he took a drink for himself. "Want to unwind with some Nintendo switch" as Sam saw Ash actually got her the Nintendo switch as Sam hugged him "Thank you Ash you are so kind" said Sam

"Also we're playing your favorite game you want to try Super smash bros ultimate" Ash replied

"I say let's do it oh Ash before we play just let me change into something more comfortable." She went off to her room and changed into a loose tank top and very short shorts. She came back to see Ash had also changed into a white shirt and gym shorts. Ash gave a cheek grin as she took up a spot next to him on the couch.

"Ready" Ash said with a game face as Saim smirk "You wish!" as they start playing Ash was playing as Mario then Sam plays as Samus zero suit version as they keep on playing Sam catches on she looks at Ash saying

"are you not taking me seriously Ash!" Sam replied which Ash sneakers "Not really I just go with the flow didn't want you to feel bad!" Ash tells her as Sam smirk

"oh really you really think you're better than me on a video game Ash Ketchum!" as it was half an hour later. they reach to sudden death as Sam won her battle in the game

"Hey you rock Sam!" as Ash and Sam gives each other a high five "Thanks Ash you are better and i can't believe we tied" Sam tells him but she feels hot in her outfit "Oh playing the game got me feel so hot" as Sam was stripping loose tank top and very short shorts but was wearing nothing And it turns ash on staring at her beauty

"Oh baby she's so beautiful and hot" said Ash in his mind

Sam then looks at Ash notice he was staring at her naked body she smiled then asks Ash for one thing

"Ash mind you give me another one of your best massage I enjoyed it alot" as Ash snapped out of it "Sure Sam coming up" as Sam was laying on the couch Ash sits down as he rubs her back and the shoulders "Ooohhh Ash you are so good of this" all the massaging gives tension out of her she once again as she felt Ash's strong hands on her skin as soon Ash finishes she flips herself over and stares at him with a smile

"Ash...please keep going i know you want to do it" Sam said then Ash blushes starting at her D cup breasts but he smiled "Sure Sam i will" as he starts rubbing her stomach rubbing up the side of her body "Sam you had such soft skin" Ash admired then Ash was massaging her breasts and she moaned

"Oooh yeah that's it Ash!" Sam was Delighted but when she moaned Ash stops and they look at each other

"Sam I had something to tell you when we first met i see you smart, kind, cheerful, joy and the most beautiful girl i met and I love you!" as Sam was surprised when she heard Ash saying a word then he leans down and kisses her turns her on "Oh my...he kiss me!" as she responds in kind wrapping her arms around him they continue kissing

"Forget it Sam!" as they start making out and keep kissing Ash enjoys her soft lips connect to his. he starts nibbling her neck made Sam moan "Oh yes Ash!" Sam now had strip Ash out of his shirt and shorts leaving him in his boxers

"Sam you are beautiful!" Ash tells Sam as she blush "Thanks Ashy and you are hot!" Sam replied to him as they continue kissing Ash held her ass pinching it made Sam moan

"Oh oh Ash yes" as Sam grabbed him and rubbed his face on her breasts rubbing Ash was enjoying it "You had the best tits Sam they're soft!" then he starts sucking her left breast and was groping her right breast

"Oh wow Ash yes keep drinking!" Sam moaned loving his touch as Ash was massaging her left breast and pinch her nipple made Sam lot more horny she felt him sucking her left side

"Yes Ash yes keep going big boys need milk!" said Sam moaning wanting more as Ash continues sucking her up as he was done "Now it's my turn Ash!" She slipped off the couch and got on her knees and pulled his underwear down. Ash's manhood stood a full attention for his love. Sam smiled and gave it a long lick; from base to tip. Ash hissed in pleasure. "Oh, Sam!" Ash moaned Sam smirked before taking the whole thing in her mouth. She bopped up and down and sucked it while messaging his sack. "Oh Yeah Sam!" Ash moaned and grabbed her head and made her deep throat him. She didn't mind she loved him and did almost what ever he wanted. Not just that Ash touch her long red beautiful luscious hair as he is reaching limit

"Sam I'm gonna..." as he fires his load of seed in her mouth and some landed on her breasts she swallows the load in her mouth and licks her breasts clean now Ash carried her bridal style to her bed puts her down gently

"Now Sam i should go for your spot" Ash lowers down to her womanhood and he starts licking her "Ooooh yeeesss" Sam feels Ash eating her out also she is getting wet Ash now was fingering her "aaaaah yes yes" Ash goes deeper making Sam go crazy for more as her limit came

"Ash..." then her love juice was released to his mouth and overher bed "Ash you are so good" Sam said as Ash smiled "but i'm not done yet" as Ash turns Sam around her cute attractive ass was up and ready for her lover. Ash lined up his member to her butthole and shoved it in with some force.

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes tame me!" Sam shout as Ash goes to town in her ass and was squeezing her D-cup breasts "You are so tight Sam and i love you" Ash said as Sam was enjoying his rod in her butt Sam swoosh her lucious hair letting her love continue

"Sam i'm gonna..." Ash said still pounding "Inside me Ash!" as Ash fillfills her ass up with his hot seed now Sam flips him around to her side then she is on top shove his rod in her G-spot

"You relax Ash i'm in control now!" as Sam and Ash start kissing as Sam starts bouncing "Oh oh Sam wow" Ash moaned as Sam continues riding him as her breasts are bouncing along Ash was holdinholding her breasts pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts made Sam going faster they been going at it by hours

"sam i'm gonna cum!" Ash said as Sam is still bouncing "Meet too Ash let's cum together!" as they release thier seed and love juice the two were exhausted "Ash this is so amazing!" Sam said resting on his chest

"you are Awesome and hot Sam" Ash said as Sam blushed "Ash what plans you have tomorrow" Sam asked

"bieng with my beautiful red hair girlfriend" Ash kissed her as he pinch her ass made Sam smirk

"How about for round 2!" as Sam tackled him and start making love again of the two lovebirds

thats it of the story hope you enjoy this of version AshXSam of their romance they have and I'm planning **two new universe stories of Ash ketchums LU (Light universe) HU (Heart universe) also to let you know PokemonXDigimon story Darkness turns to light is indeed part of the Light universe remember that also a Alternate AshXLara story is in the Light universe called Adventure found us AshXLara (LU Version) and I had plans of PokemonXHarry potter but if you want it as AshXHermione let me know enjoy**


End file.
